


Breakfast at 4AM

by MechanicalTrash



Series: TuffLout Religion [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Realizing Feelings, but snotlout loves that idiot, tuffnut is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalTrash/pseuds/MechanicalTrash
Summary: Tuffnut drags Snotlout out of bed.





	Breakfast at 4AM

Poor Snotlout was rudely awakened by violent a shaking of his body. This shaking happened to be caused by a blond viking with dreadlocks named Tuffnut Thorston. A name Snotlout was now damning down to Niflheim.

  
"What the hell, Tuffnut?!" He whisper-yelled. "It's 4 in the morning!"

  
Tuffnut chuckled, always delighted to see his friends annoyed by him. Snotlout glared furiously at the male part of the twins. He wasn't exactly stoked about being awaked from his beauty sleep. A strong viking needs a good night's rest after all.

  
"Sorry, but I need you to come with me. It's important."

  
The dark haired viking sighed. He knew this had to be some stupid prank or something. After all, it's Tuffnut. The twins aren't exactly known for having something actually important to show when they say it is. However, he also realized the other wouldn't let him go back to sleep if he said no.

  
"Fine, whatever. Just hurry up, I am still tired."

  
The blonde viking visibly changed his posture, being unable to hide his happiness. Snotlout followed him, still half asleep. Turns out the male Thorston twin was leading him towards the common room.  
As Snotlout expected, there was nothing to see. Prank, he totally called it. That didn't make him any less pissed off at the fact he was pulled out of bed before sunrise.

  
"Seriously Tuffnut? You got nothing better to do than bother me while I'm sleeping? Go back to bed dude!" He snapped before turning around, being ready to lleave back to his room.

  
"Wait! You haven't seen my surprise yet!"

  
"I don't have time for your stupid pranks, Tuffnut!"

  
Tuffnut sighed. He guessed he deserved that. After all, there usually would be a prank attached to his actions. But this time was different!

  
"It's not a prank. Now come on!" He said as he dragged Snotlout to the dining table, revealing a rather huge breakfast already set on the table.

  
Now Snotlout was confused. What exactly was Tuffnut trying to do? Was the food poisoned? Why on earth couldn't a prank like that wait till at least first light?! Alright, he gave up on trying to talk some common sense to the twins. He would just roll with it so he could head back to his bed, poisoned or not.

  
"Alright, care to explain yourself?"

  
Tuffnut made note of the annoyance in his friend's tone and decided he'd have to stop his shenanigans and get on with it if he didn't want said friend to get even more mad and leave.

  
"Alright so I had a nightmare, and I couldn't wake Ruff up. So... I decided to make some breakfast with Chicken. I find it therapeutic. However, Chicken walked away and I can't find him and I don't want to eat it all alone."

  
Snotlout was a bit lost for words. Like, sure, this was still some typical Tuffnut idiocy, but he was also kind of touched that the person Tuff decided to wake up was him. Deciding he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now anyway he agreed to eat the breakfast with Tuffnut.

  
The two of them enjoyed the food. Turns out Tuff made a pretty good cook. Who would have guessed, huh? After all food was devoured and the two were just resting with their bellies filled, there was only one question lingering in Snotlout's mind.

  
"Say, Tuff?"

  
"Hm?"

  
"Why'd you wake me up?"

  
Tuffnut was a bit surprised at the question. Hadn't he just explained to Snotlout why had waked him up?

  
"I mean why as in, why me? Why not someone else?" Snotlout clarified.

  
"As I said, Ruffnut wouldn't wake up. Plus, I wanted to spend some time with you."

  
Tuffnut? Wanted to spend some time? With him? The world no longer made sense to Snotlout. Of course, he and the twins had always gotten along pretty well, but this was just too strange. This isn't like how they usually hang out.

  
The statement 'I wanted to spend some time with you' lingered in Snotlout's head as he headed back to his hut and crawled back into his bed. He needed to catch up to some sleep after all.  
He fell asleep thinking about the dreadlocked viking, and why he had such a warm feeling after hearing those words.


End file.
